criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alana de la Garza
|birthplace = Columbus, Ohio, US |family = Michael Roberts Kieran Thomas Liv Elena |yearsactive = 1999-present }} Alana de la Garza is an American actress best known for her role as ADA Connie Rubirosa on the NBC television franchise Law & Order and as Detective Jo Martinez in the ABC series Forever. Biography De la Garza, born to a Mexican-American father and an Irish-American mother in Ohio, but was raised in El Paso, Texas, where she won the Miss Photogenic title in the Miss El Paso Teen USA local beauty pageant. She then became a special-needs teacher and enrolled at the University of Texas at El Paso, studying physical therapy and social work. Upon graduating, she landed some small roles in a number of independent films as well as commercials while living in Orlando, Florida and soon moved to New York City, where she studied extensively under renowned acting instructor JoAnna Beckson. After appearing in several music videos, she got her break when she was cast on the Daytime soap All My Children upon which she moved to Los Angeles. A number of guest roles would follow in series like JAG, Charmed, Two and a Half Men, Las Vegas and Smallville, a recurring role in CSI: Miami, where she played Marisol Delko, and she starred as Maria in the short-lived television series The Mountain. In 2006 Garza became Assistant District Attorney Connie Rubirosa for the TV series franchise Law & Order, portraying said role in the mothership Law & Order for its last four seasons, and its spin-offs Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and Law & Order: LA. For her work she earned nominations for Best Supporting Actress-Television by the Imagen Foundation Awards and for an ALMA Award as Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Television Series, and won Impact Award for Outstanding Performance in a Dramatic Television Series by the National Hispanic Media Coalition. Her other starring roles include Dr. Lena Solis, a neurosurgeon, in the medical drama Do No Harm, the feature film debut of Mad Men creator Matthew Weiner titled Are You Here, and police detective Jo Martinez in the TV series Forever. In 2015 she was cast as FBI Agent Clara Seger in the new CBS series Beyond Borders, the second spin-off of Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Garza portrayed Clara Seger, a cultural anthropologist and agent for the FBI's International Response Team, in the Season Twelve episode "Spencer". She continued to star in the role in the Criminal Minds spin-off Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders until its cancellation in 2017. Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Spencer" (2017) TV episode - Agent Clara Seger *Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders - 26 episodes (2016-2017) TV episodes- Agent Clara Seger *Forever - 2014-2015 (TV Series) 22 episodes- Detective Jo Martinez *Scorpion - 2015 (TV Series) 2 episodes - Adriana Molina *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - 2014 (TV Series) 1 episode - ADA Connie Rubirosa *Are You Here - 2013 - Victoria Riolobos *Do No Harm - 2013 (TV Series) 13 episodes - Dr. Lena Solis *Single Ladies - 2012 (TV Series) 1 episode - Nicolette *Esperanza mortal - 2012 (TV Movie) - Joanne Connors *NCIS: Los Angeles - 2012 (TV Series) 1 episode - Diane Dunross *CSI: Miami - 2005-2011 (TV Series) 12 episodes - Marisol Delko / Marisol Delko Caine *Law & Order: LA - 2011 (TV Series) 8 episodes - Deputy D.A. Connie Rubirosa *Law & Order - 2006-2010 (TV Series) 85 episodes - A.D.A. Connie Rubirosa *Mr. Fix It - 2006 - Sophia *The Book of Daniel - 2006 (TV Series) 3 episodes - Jessie Gilmore *Charmed - 2005 (TV Series) 1 episode - Sylvia *Smallville - 2005 (TV Series) 1 episode - Aethyr *Mr. Dramatic - 2005 (Short) - Mrs. Dramatic *The Mountain - 2004-2005 (TV Series) 13 episodes - Maria Serrano *Two and a Half Men - 2004 (TV Series) 1 episode- Crystal *El segundo - 2004 - Delicia *Las Vegas - 2003 (TV Series) 1 episode - Shelly *JAG - 2003 (TV Series) 1 episode - Maria Elena *Bending All the Rules - 2002 - Woman ordering shots *All My Children - 2001 (TV Series) 15 episodes - Rosa Santos #2 *Mortal Kombat: Conquest - 1999 (TV Series) 1 episode -Ella Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses